


What Did I Do Wrong?!

by NoctisValex



Series: Sanders Sides Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College au (sort of), Human AU, OC mention, Prompt Fic, Taken from a ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: Logan’s moved into a new apartment building, and so far the guy next door has snuck into his apartment and not only fixed him breakfast and coffee, but folded his laundry sitting on the couch and rearranged his DVDs to be in alphabetical order, the guy that lives right above him apparently likes to dance and sing at two in the morning, the two guys right across the hall are constantly blaring early 2000s emo bands.Logan doesn’t think it can get any worse until one of the neighbors a little farther down the hall knocks on his door at midnight, and Logan’s greeted with this dude wearing nothing but a bathrobe and a live snake around his neck, asking him if he has any laundry detergent he can borrow.…Logan’s very tempted to go bleach his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a ficlet prompt thing from Tumblr! 
> 
> @mirror2thespirit came up with the title, and @pirate-patton wrote the summary! 
> 
> I just really loved the idea so much that I HAD to write up a fic. I apologize ahead of time for the terrible writing. I usually write my own characters.

Logan dropped his keys into the bowl and kicked his shoes off. Sniffing the air, he followed his nose into the kitchen and promptly stopped, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the plate of brownies that sat on the counter, a plate that had not been there when he had left for work. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His next door neighbor had once again broken in.

He had only lived in this apartment for about a week, and already this made the fifth time. The first time, Logan had woken up to a cup of fresh, hot, black coffee, and a full breakfast platter. No, not a plate, a literal platter filled with breakfast foods. There had been a little card written in crayon that made Logan groan, because why in the world was he the recipient of all of these terrible puns? Did the universe want him to be miserable? 

> "Hi! I just wanted to welcome you to this  _eggcellent_  apartment complex! I  _donut_ want you feeling _waffle_ about talking to your neighbors, so you can come chat with me anytime! I hope you have a _crepe_ day! Remember that you make the complex _butter_! -2A"

Second offense came when Logan had just gotten home after grocery shopping. Now, Logan had never really put effort into organizing things, and had left his clean clothes just sitting on the end of his couch. So he hadn't really been expecting to see the mountain of fabric transformed into neat little towers, organized by color, by style, by... anything, really. The cashier's face heated up as he realized that his unicorn boxers had been in that pile of clothes. 

Third time is a charm, right? WHO IN THE WORLD ORGANIZES DVD'S AND CD'S, his mind screamed, after, once again, coming home to find things tampered with. How am I supposed to find anything now? It turns out, finding things he wanted to watch was incredibly easier, but of course Logan would never admit it. He was hoping that by now there wasn't anything left for 2A to tamper with, since he had left Logan's bedroom untouched.

And just like that, Logan was proven wrong. The very next day, Logan woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes, and apparently, the culprit hadn't been expecting the aspiring astrologist to wake up so soon, because he caught a glimpse of his neighbor's blue shirt and... cat ears? as he darted out the door.

A loud noise erupted from across the hall, startling Logan out of his thoughts. He grumbled incoherently as he grabbed a brownie (how were these so delicious for being burglar brownies?) and settled down on the couch with his laptop. The man's eye twitched with irritation. If it was one thing that Logan Green hated, it was loud music. Loud, "emo" music. The two guys across the hall from him would blast their music from the time they woke up, to the time they went to sleep. And Logan was sure that they NEVER slept. It was ridiculous. Not to mention the amount of Starbucks the inhabitants seemed to consume on a daily basis. It was extremely unhealthy.

Logan plugged in his headphones, attempting to drown out what seemed to be My Chemical Romance. _Don't even get me started on 3B_ , he thought angrily, already thinking about _that_ giant problem. The man who lived above him would often break out in song and dance at two in the morning, usually revolving around some Disney number, or any musical. That cut the amount of sleep Logan would get down, which in turn made him even grumpier when he'd wake up. He needed an adequate amount of sleep to be able to function.

Once again, he was jolted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. With a disgruntled huff, Logan lightly tossed his laptop to the side and stomped over to the door. Throwing it open, he leveled a glare. "What the hell do you wa-" Logan's sentence trailed off as he found himself face to face with the tenant from further down the hall, dressed in nothing but a loosely tied bathrobe, and a bright yellow, LIVE snake wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow some laundry detergent?" The man sounded almost bored, setting his hands on his hips and staring back at Logan, and unreadable expression on his face.

It was too much for Logan. He swayed, slamming the door in his neighbor's face, just barely managing to set his glasses down before he hit the floor.

* * *

"Kiddo, how's he doing? ...Okay, good!"

"All I wanted was some laundry detergent..."

"HUSH Jeckyll and Lied, anyone would faint if this was what they had to see."

A snobby sounding sigh. "Girl, I'm gonna go get more coffee, you want any? Fine, doesn't matter to me." A door shuts in the distance.

"... Is he alright? He just barely missed that table..."

Logan brought a hand to his head, wishing the voices would just stop talking. "-op" he muttered.

"What was that Teach?"

He tried again, his voice coming through clearer. "Stoooooooop," he moaned pathetically. He tried sitting up, only to have hands pressed against his chest, urging him to lay back down.

The voice spoke again. It came through like warm honey, soothing and making him relax. "Oliver says you shouldn't sit up so quickly. You hit your head, and..." the voice paused, then continued, "and it looks like you'll have a nasty bruise on your cheek."

"W-who-" He opened his eyes only to be met with pale blurs, so he started groping for his glasses. He found what he was looking for, and put them on. As it turns out, they weren't what they were looking for, but they worked, as a teen with bright red hair scowled in disbelief, making very wild gestures at Logan. That disembodied voice chuckled again somewhere in the distance, coming closer before the glasses were removed and his glasses carefully replaced them. 

Logan witnessed what he assumed to be 2A handing the teen his glasses back, who promptly crossed his arms and pouted. Looking around, he saw all of his other neighbors. The loud, obnoxious one from upstairs who was currently arguing with the snake guy on appearances, a quiet emo with dyed purple hair that swept down in front of his eyes, the punk teen who he had inadvertently taken glasses from, and the burglar who would only break in to improve Logan's life. The corners of his mouth twitched upward. What an eclectic bunch of people. He turned to find himself face to face with 2A. "Hi! My name is Patton Kingsley, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

He couldn't resist. "That's on you, is it not? Last time, you ducked out of the door before I even had the chance to start conversing with you."

"Quack." The serious look on Patton's face made Logan giggle in spite of him previous attitude towards the tenant of 2A. Suddenly, the door was kicked open, revealing a man who had one hand occupied by a Starbucks cup and his other hand scrolled on his phone. He halted, letting his sunglasses slide down his nose slightly as he blew a bubble with his gum. 

"Well, shit Virge, why didn't you text me? I would have brought him a coffee!" The sassy male turned to the emo, who in turn just rolled his eyes and shrugged, pushing himself off of the floor and nodding a tiny bit to Logan. "Glad you're okay," he said softly, his voice sounded a little rough, in a nice way. "Come on Remy, give the man some room. You too," Virge added, grabbing the snake neighbor (who had since changed into black clothes with yellow accents) by the ear and dragging both men with him out the door. 

The college student sat up slowly, a question on his tongue, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Patton seemed to sense it and chuckled. "That was Virgil Carr, his roommate, Remy, and Devon. That one over there," he gestured to the overly dramatic tenant, "is Roman Sanders, and he's terribly sorry that he's kept you awake at night." He finishes his statement with a glare at Roman, who shrunk away. "Oh, and this is Oliver, who's a medical student that just moved in with me. He's never home though, so I'm really glad he was here when you fainted! Speaking of which, don't you have a class?"

At the mention of class, Oliver scrambled to his feet and attempted to rush out the door, his feet opting to run him into the door instead. The teen scowled silently at the door and kicked it, rubbing his face as he bolted down the hall. 

It was rather silent, then Patton sighed. "I think he a- _doors_ his classes way too much."

A laugh bubbled up from Logan's chest, until he was rolling around on the couch and clutching his sides, Patton smiling with a silent victory.

Sure, maybe he did have wacky neighbors, but maybe he would fit in just fine. Warmth spread across his cheeks. _Besides, this Patton, I could get used to him._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Pattons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm, like, so tired, forgive me for the chapter. I'm sowwie.
> 
> Feel free to give me feedback! I'mma sleep now.

A girly shriek escaped from the astrology student as he scrambled out of bed and away from the bored looking figure perched at the end. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT?"

The figure gave him a pointed look and shoved his phone at Logan's face. Taking the hint, Logan snatched up his glasses and read the message on the screen.

Patton wants you to join us for breakfast.

Oliver, one of two residents who lived in 2A, stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Couldn't you, you know, use words to communicate? Rather than handing me your cellular device any time you wanted to speak. I do understand social anxiety, but for it to completely stop someone from speaking is ridiculou-"

A huff interrupted Logan, and he glanced up to see the smaller male glaring daggers at him. What did he say wrong? The daggers were unnerving, so eventually he agreed to join them for breakfast, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as the other climbed through the open window. Perhaps Logan should start locking that up...

Stretching, the man strode over to his closet and thumbed through his outfits, all of which were pretty much identical; black polo shirts, accompanied with a dark blue tie. Crisp, clean, and to the point, he thought. Quite different from his faded and torn jeans. Logan didn't come from a money rich family, so he tended to make his clothes last. His jeans had been with him to hell and back, figuratively, of course. Hell is just a construct created to control people.

Shaking clear the thoughts that rang through his mind, Logan took a deep breath and headed over to 2A. It had been a couple of weeks since he had fallen, and the break-ins still haven't stopped, but at least he knew that his cat loving neighbor was behind that, and somehow, that warmed his heart. Besides, Patton made excellent baked goods. The astrology student felt the spare key in his pocket, deciding to give it to the aspiring vet today.

A very loud and obnoxious voice broke him out of his thoughts. "LOGAN! I SEE YOU ARE JOINING ROYALTY AT THE TABLE TODAY!" Roman thundered, striking his usual, princely pose. He should have been named Roman Prince, for how high and mighty he was. The idea caused Logan to smirk, effectively ignoring the dramatic person next to him. What caught his attention was the bright red hair that had just opened the door to 2A, and the owner of said hair turning a hard glare on him before vanishing, leaving the door open. "What did you do to him, Oh Sub-Astute Teacher?"

Logan gave him a look of confusion. "I did not do anything. I merely asked why he refused to speak to me and would rather use his cell phone to give me messages."

"It's because he can't speak, you dumbass." Ah, yes, the snake owner. Dylan? Derrick? What was his name again...

The man who lived down the hall was currently dressed in a black hoodie with a yellow inside and strings, dark gray sweatpants, and highlighter yellow socks. No shoes in sight, and his hair was an ungodly mess. He shoved past both Logan and Roman to get inside, throwing a scowl over his shoulder. "Don't look so shocked, Patton invited everyone in the building. You should be more suprised with how little people actually show."

Both Logan and the drama student shared a look before heading in after the not-so-morning person, guilt weight heavily on Logan. He should have realized that Oliver was unable to speak, and felt sorry for having offended him. He scoffed to himself. Feelings, the bane of his existence. Of course, any thoughts of disgust towards feelings were temporarily silenced as Logan set foot into what could be described as cat heaven to an animal lover.

Pictures of cats lined the walls, cat decorated pillows completely covered the small couch, and the walls were a combination of baby blues and pastel pinks. It was like Logan had just walked onto one of those movies sets a kid dreams about.

Everyone was already settling at the large round table as if this was a frequent thing, until Logan realized that it probably was. The purple haired emo, Virgil, sat closest to the wall, headphones blasting Panic! At the Disco while he scribbled away in a notebook. Next to him sat his roommate, scrolling through his phone and slurping on his ever present Starbucks. On the other side of Virgil, Roman settled in, immediately gazing at whatever the former was working on. To the left of Remy sat the snake lover, grumpily sipping a cup of coffee that had turned nearly white from all the creamer. Oliver was beside him, his head bobbing up and down as he struggled to keep awake, before finding a comfortable place to rest his head against the yellow clad man next to him. Oh, right, his name was Devon, Logan remembered. He wearily took a spot next to Roman, taking note of how comfortable everyone was of each other. Even Devon had barely made any indication that he was bothered by the now sleeping medical student on his shoulder, instead taking care to inch closer and keep him from falling onto the table.

Suddenly, the room seemed to brighten as Patton waltzed in, giggling as he started to grab the food items from the counter. Logan couldn't help the light pink dust that scattered across his face as he thought that Patton looked rather lovely today. "Blueberry pancakes for breakfast today!" Patton sang, twirling a little as he set the towering stack of flapjacks onto the table, causing the smallest of the bunch to wake up, blinking wide eyes as he stared down the pancakes in front of him, already mentally devouring them.

Devon chuckled, a sound that came off rather sinister-like, but one that caused Oliver to duck his head in embarrassment.

Logan watched the proceedings with fascination. They all seemed so different from one another, and yet, here they were, acting as if nothing in the world mattered to them. A chair scooted closer to the astrology student, startling him as he found himself face to face with a bright, happy face beaming up at him. Logan would have said his heart melted a little, but such a thing was illogical. Ignoring the warm that crept across his face, he smiled back at the burglar. "Is there anything I can help you with, Patton?"

"You can help me out by eating some breakfast! You're skin and bones!" the man scolded playfully, however there was a serious look in his eyes. "I want to make sure-"

"-Padre no-"

"that your weight doesn't get too low... GAN!" Patton snorted as he laughed, the sound like twinkling fireflies on a summer night. 

Logan short-circuited, unsure of how he had drawn the comparison, and only replied with a groan at the pun. The baker was going to be the death of him, he thought as, once again, he felt an uncomfortable fluttering sensation in his abdomen, his heart pounding and his face heating up. Was he getting sick?

Something was shoved into his mouth, and he blinked his eyes at Patton, who had just fed him a bite of pancake, smiling warmly while doing so. It was rather embarrassing, but Patton insisted on feeding him, scooting his chair closer and close until their shoulders and knees were touching.

Oh god, what was he getting himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duck Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post about how Patton would be like James Vietch and pull that duck stunt with his roommates, but I thought about doing that on a larger scale, and thus, chapter three was born.
> 
> This fic is going to become a massive shitpost with minor romance and I'm not even sorry.

Over the next few weeks, Logan found himself becoming more and more acquainted with his neighbors, although he would never admit how much fun he actually had with the bunch. Patton continued to let himself into the astrology student's apartment, to the point where Logan finally gave him a key. A key that SHOULD have stopped the break-ins.

However, it seemed Patton's roommate REALLY adored blueberry anything, and was always finding his way in if Patton had left something involving the tart fruit.

And then the duck incident. 

Logan groaned, stepping over a ton of tiny rubber ducks that had overtaken the apartment building. His pun-loving neighbor was to blame, for sure. This was too much. He sent a group message to the rest of the tenants.

Logan: Apartment meeting, my place, now.

Patton: And no one is allowed to DUCK out!

Logan: Patton, we need to talk about the ducks.

Devon: What ducks? I haven't seen any ducks.

Logan: EVERYONE MEETING NOW

He opened his apartment door, knowing that it would be a few minutes before everyone would show up, so he had time to make him some toast with Crofters. He reached into the fridge and grabbed at-

-nothing.

His Crofters was gone. Logan's eyes narrowed, instantly pinning the blame on Oliver, because who else would break in?

A knock on the door sounded, and he threw it open. Both Oliver and Devon shrank back in fear before the silent of the two shakily held out a grocery bag filled with jars of his favorite jelly.

"Look who it is, everyone's favorite student," squeaked Devon, voice trembling slightly in terror. "We didn't have to borrow your jam for the kids we were babysitting so we totally didn't owe you anything."

The tie wearing man paused, confusion etched on his face. They stole his food, but replaced it? And bought extra? His thought process was interrupted by a rubber duck hitting him square in the face, followed by a resounding thump and a curse. 2B blinked, finding Roman rubbing his chest and a stern looking Patton next to him, looking one hundred percent fatherly, complete with his hands on his hips. Logan felt his heart flutter and stepped back, letting everyone in.

Devon immediately plopped onto the floor against the wall, Oliver throwing himself across the devious one's lamp, which caused the other to groan in annoyance. Roman made himself comfortable on the couch, followed by Remy, Virgil, and Devon's roommate Redmond. Emile Picani from downstairs settled for one of the kitchen chairs, Patton voting to stand close to Logan.

Caught slightly off-guard, the logical one cleared his throat. "Alright, we need to talk about the ducks."

"Quack," muttered Patton.

"This is getting out of hand," continued Logan, "we need to take care of the problem."

Emile glanced up from playing with one of the ducks. "But these are so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Roman added. "Last week they had a magnificent wedding! The weather was just right and-" he choked on the rest of his sentence, Logan glaring daggers at the drama major.

"As I was saying, this is getting out of hand and we need to solve it."

The purple clad emo raised his hand slowly from his position on the couch. "How is this a problem?"

Logan exploded. "I WAS IN A RUSH THIS MORNING AND I HAD TO MOVE A HUNDRED TINY DUCKS JUST TO SHOWER!"

Beside him, Patton held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, you have my word. No more tiny ducks." Everyone else in the room groaned, and a pleased smiled touched Logan's face. 

"Thank you, Pat."

***  
"ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL RIGHT NOW?!" he screamed, after having tripped over a foot tall rubber duck sitting on his bedroom floor. Everywhere he went, foot tall ducks stared him down, mocking him. How had he not seen that loophole?

Logan practically kicked down Patton's apartment door, shocking everyone who was already there for breakfast. "I'm visiting my aunt and uncle this weekend and when I get back, NO MORE DUCKS."

The fatherly figure smiled innocently. "Of course Teach! We'll get quacking right after breakfast!"

The snake owning college student brought his hands to his face and groaned, and Oliver, who had been sleeping on his shoulder, ended up sprawling across the former's lap. Everyone leaned over to take pictures of the occasion, leaving Logan ignored until Patton promptly ushered him over and started to feed him, a habit Logan long since stopped protesting because he started to like being pampered. 

Mid-bite, the curly haired ball of sunshine leaned in and whispered, "Can I keep one duck?"

Logan nodded shyly, his heart pounding as he came to the conclusion that yes, he did in fact, have a crush on his neighbor.

***  
That weekend seemed to fly by, and the astrology student was pleasantly surprised to see no ducks as he walked through the apartment complex.

Until he opened his door to reveal a huge inflatable duck, taking up his entire living room.

He whipped his head around to see all the others duck behind various places or just flat out run away.

"PATTON YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"


	4. WDIDW Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at a loss for a new chapter, but remembered that I have headcanons posted to my tumblr, so I'm copypasting them here!

  * Deceit and Roman are half-brothers
  * Roman applied at the same college to be closer to his brother
  * Deceit is a manager at a grocery store close to the apartment complex, and is a great salesperson (which is how he got the job)
  * He goes to college for a business degree.
  * Roman is going for theatre of course.
  * Patton is studying to be a veterinarian
  * His apartment is DECKED OUT in photos of cats. He sees a cute cat picture and gets it framed.
  * Oliver loves to go through with his red dry erase marker and scribble moustaches or glasses on the cats.
  * Logan is in college to become an astrologist.
  * He’s gotten a job at the grocery store, and is still unnerved because he can only see Deceit in a bathrobe and snake, no matter what he’s wearing. That image is imprinted forever.
  * Virgil is an artist who is looking to become a child services worker, specifically for troubled kids.
  * Remy is a tattoo artist, and does everyone’s tattoos at a slight discount.
  * He doesn’t go to college, but if he did, he claims he would major in Psychology and sleep therapy.
  * (He still drops in and hangs out in classes all of them have together)
  * Remy is a self-proclaimed anarchist
  * There’s a student name Emille Picani who already has his master’s in psychology, and often holds group sessions which everyone in the Building A attends.
  * Thomas Sanders is in no way related to Roman Sanders, but everyone swears up and down that the two could be twins.
  * Thomas doesn’t know what he wants to major in yet.
  * Maybe a teacher?
  * Deceit is Oliver’s best friend
  * Oliver really loves Deceit’s reptilian pets, especially his plain black snake.
  * Deceit let him name said snake.
  * Its name is Noodle.
  * Oliver is a medical student.
  * Patton is the best babysitter ever (according to Oliver’s nephew)
  * Logan loves Patton’s cooking (and his burglar brownies)
  * (Especially his burglar brownies)
  * (But you didnt hear that from Logan)



**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW
> 
> I SUCK
> 
> AND I ALWAYS ADD MY OC
> 
> But I really do struggle with writing characters that aren't mine, so it helps me in a way.


End file.
